Snowstorm
by flyingsaucerscout
Summary: America cancels a New Year's party because of a blizzard. Norway shows up anyway.


**OK, so this is a really odd couple, and I really have no idea what the dynamics are even supposed to be, but this is a gift for the Alfred to my Matthew so I wrote it because that's what bros do for each other. If it works, that's great, if not, oh well. I tried. (: oh, also, I'm calling Norway Lukas because that's my favorite of his potential names.**

Well, fuck. Alfred stared miserably out the window as his house was attacked by globs of hail and snow. The wind was practically screaming outside, and he couldn't see a damned thing except for the vague silhouettes of trees teetering unsettlingly. He was going to have the most rad New Year's party, and everyone would be over, and there would be New Year's kisses and cream puffs and it was the perfect event to finally set Mattie up with somebody! But NO, it had to blizzard out there, just an hour before the party started, and he had to shoot everyone a text telling them not to bother coming.

He flopped over onto his back and let out a groan. He rolled over, back and forth across his carpet in some kind of tantrum until a doorbell caught his attention. He stopped his seizure, picked himself up and brushed the lint off his clothes, and came to the door. Odd… Tony had a key; he didn't need to ring the bell.

"Norway?" Alfred quirked an eyebrow.

"Lukas," he corrected, shoving a dish of some fish-smelling appetizer into his arms. Alfred took it, closing the door and letting his guest in.

"No offense, but… dude, what the hell are you doing here? It's a blizzard out there," Alfred gestured to the window.

Lukas turned around mildly, studying the storm. "It's just some snow. Where is everyone else?"

"I told them not to come because of the BLIZZARD," Alfred answered, now making more wild motions.

"Well, if you don't want me here…" Lukas turned around to go, but was stopped by an earth-shattering noise that caused the house's frame to shake.

"I think a tree fell," Alfred said.

"Well no shit." Lukas looked out the window for confirmation- indeed; an old gigantic oak had snapped and was now blocking the front door. "Do you have a back door?"

"Yeah, but there's literally so much snow you can't open it…" Alfred frowned.

"I'll go out the window," Lukas decided.

"Can't, Mattie sealed them all so I wouldn't fall out of them anymore." Alfred shrugged. "Besides, the wind is seriously picking up. If you go out, you'll get carried like a kite. I didn't know you were that desperate to get out of here… just sit down and stay a while and wait for the storm to pass." He set down the appetizer on the coffee table and started eating without asking what it was.

Reluctantly, Lukas sat down next to him, taking some for himself. "What do you mean, it'd carry me like a kite?" he demanded.

"Dude, how do you not know? You're a frikkin toothpick," Alfred pointed out.

"I beg to differ," Lukas crossed his arms. "I was a Viking, you know."

"Haha, yeah, key word- 'was'. You musta let yourself go since those days!" Alfred laughed to himself, but was silenced by the fact that he was suddenly pinned by the tinier blonde. Not just pinned, he was STRADDLED, and Lukas' hands were at his neck.

"Take it back." The words themselves were spoken lightly with no emotion. It was the cold face and tense muscles that frightened Alfred into sputtering apologies.

Lukas was about to leave his position over America when he felt… something underneath him. He allowed himself a devilish smirk. "You sick masochist," he accused.

"Not my fault! You're the one ON me," Alfred objected. He usually didn't have much of a sense of shame, but he could feel his cheeks heating up. After all, he wasn't that close with Norway, and here he was with a hard-on from his touch. He cursed his sensitivity inwardly.

"Well, we ought to take care of it, hm?" Lukas tossed his hat aside, and Alfred turned to follow its trajectory. When he looked back, Lukas' shirt was gone. And despite his small figure, he was surprisingly well-muscled. Alfred reached out to touch his abdomen to see if it was real, but his hand was promptly slapped away. "There's time for that later. Off with yours."

"But it's cold!" Alfred complained.

"Shut up!" Lukas didn't raise his voice, but the words were sharper than his normal speech, so Alfred complied, shrugging out of the bomber jacket and the tan shirt. Satisfied with Alfred's submission, he could now let the fun part truly begin…

Alfred was caught in a passionate kiss, controlled by the demanding Norwegian's thin lips. Alfred tentatively reached up, cupping Lukas' face in his hands. The skin was cold and smooth, in contrast to his own hot cheeks and various scratches and bruises. It was all so strange, the encounter and everything, but he tried not to let it interfere with his pleasure. Lukas had delivered probably the most perfect kiss he'd ever been given. It wasn't too sloppy, too timid, too fierce or too mechanical… it was sure and precise, and he wanted more. Alfred's hands moved into the ash blonde hair- oh God, it was so soft- and held his head in place so that he wouldn't leave. Lukas smiled against his lips, showing that he had no intentions of going anywhere, and trailed his index finger along the planes of the American's chest. He took extra care when he slid the cold finger over the now pert nipples, effectively making the younger nation squirm. Lukas gently removed the hand binding their mouths together so that he could kiss Alfred's neck, then his chest, then lower until he was just above the waistband of his pants.

"Think we should take it to the-" Alfred began.

"Don't speak," Lukas chastised, and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

xxxxx

Not too long after, the exhausted and unclothed couple flopped down onto the mattress and settled into the covers.

"I'm so wiped out… I don't think I can stay up until midnight this year…" Alfred yawned and stretched.

"Hmm…?" Lukas answered tiredly.

"It's New Year's Eve, dude, remember?" Alfred reminded.

"Oh ri- What the hell is that?" Lukas was suddenly jolted out of his stupor by a short, humanoid figure with a bulbous head at the foot of the bed, staring intensely at him.

"Intruder," Tony accused.

"Nah Tony, it's just Norway. Go play some video games," Alfred told the little grey alien, who walked off without another word.

"You keep that thing in your house?" Lukas gaped.

"Don't tell me the Viking is afraid~" Alfred grinned.

"Shut up… tell anyone and I'll chop your 'Florida' off with Denmark's axe."

"No promises."

**Holy snapsss, this is one couple I never thought I'd write for. /ships Cold War and DenNor primarily**

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
